


I'm just the words (you are the sound)

by Seito



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Outsider, or Ignis' POV on Prompto and Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Ignis had been at Noctis’ side for practically forever. But this isn't about Ignis and Noctis' friendship. It's about Prompto and Noctis' friendship and the simple fact that Prompto makes Noctis happy.Oh fine, it'salsoabout Ignis and Noctis' friendship.(Or Ignis counts the days between Noctis' smiles, until Prompto comes strolling along into Noctis' life)





	I'm just the words (you are the sound)

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey inspired by this [kinkmeme prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6417425#cmt6417425) but feels like I vaguely went off lol. 

Ignis had been at Noctis’ side for practically forever. They were the best and worst of friends, that balance of duty and love precariously tilting back and forward. Sometimes they managed, sometimes they didn’t. Sometimes Noctis acted like a royal brat and Ignis felt like a teenage parent. Sometimes they would just sit together, curled up in each other’s arms, Noctis half dozing as Ignis read his book aloud, like they were four and six again.

There were charts and memories, pictures and jokes. Ignis remembered the happy child he first met. The mischief they got into, playing around the Citadel. There was paintings they shouldn’t touch, breaking a vase and smuggling in cats. Ignis would, did, indulge Noctis in his every whim. They snuck out to watch the stars or curled up each other’s beds, reading stories until they fell asleep. There was sneaking treats from the kitchens and when Ignis learned to bake, afternoon sweets every day. Those were the days Noctis smiled brightly and freely.

That all changed with Marilith’s attack.

Ignis remembered the sheer terror of not knowing if Noctis would survive, his nanny had already fallen, dead upon King Regis’ arrival. He remembered sitting at Noctis’ bedside, reading their favorite stories, trying to find comfort, trying to cling to that foolish hope that his friend would survive. He remembered Noctis waking up and whisked to away to Tenebrae before Ignis could really breath in relief.

The boy that came back from Tenebrae was not Ignis’ best friend.

Noctis withdrew within himself and nothing Ignis could do could draw out that happy child from his memories out. There were no happy smiles, no free laughter, just quietness that rattled Ignis’ bones. He could count the days between Noctis’ smiles and it hurt.

(Now that he was older, Ignis recognized that Marilith’s attack claimed three victims: Noctis’ nanny, the happy child Noctis was, and Ignis’ own childhood innocence and wonderment.)

Perhaps it was not the best idea of throwing himself into becoming the best advisor Noctis needed, but Ignis had wanted to shoulder some of that burden Noctis was struggling to carry. Maybe that was what drew the lines in the sand, when duty became more important. Maybe it was just age and becoming aware of the responsibilities on both their shoulders. Maybe Noctis just really didn’t want to confine in Ignis anymore.

But, Six, did Ignis try.

As they grew older, as Noctis moved out of the Citadel, as Noctis started high school, as Ignis breezed through college at a young age, as Noctis remained quiet, Ignis continued to try. Sometimes he could coax out a smile, a bright laugh from Noctis. A bad pun with perfect timing, another attempt at that mystery pastry that Noctis could only remember the taste of, or when Ignis read to Noctis whatever story Ignis was reading, the small things that Ignis could try.

They balanced, teetering and tilting back and forth. Sometimes Noctis chafed under it all, sometimes Ignis was too much of an advisor and not enough of a friend, and they fought until they made up.

This was their lives now. Noctis was seething under responsibility, rebelling against what he could safely could, still too quiet, smiles too far few, and sullen. Ignis trying too hard, overstepping and withdrawing back, only to push forward again.

(Gladio tried. Honestly he did. But Gladio had always had the mindset that the only way to move forward is to constantly keep pushing. All that did was make Noctis dig his heels into the ground, stubbornly unmoving.)

Ignis remembered the day so brilliantly. It had been a week into the new school year. Yet another day of dropping off an apathetic Noctis to the front gate and a soft goodbye.

But after school…

After school found a Noctis with a smile so wide across his face.

Ignis had been stunned silent as Noctis slide into the back seat. So much so, he actually turned to face Noctis directly instead of trusting the view in the rearview mirror.

“What?” Noctis asked, smile fading.

Ignis let out a quiet whimper in his head at the lost of the smile. “You seem happy,” Ignis said finally. “Did something good happen at school?”

The soft smile returned to Noctis’ face. “Yeah…” he said, saying nothing more.

Ignis desperately wanted to ask, but between the choice of asking and potentially ruining Noctis’ mood or enjoying that smile Ignis hadn’t seen in seven years, the choice was easy. And yet the question remained on the tip of his tongue, burning.

-.-.-

Ignis made quiet inquiries. He didn’t dare to ask Noctis. Maybe Noctis would see this as Ignis overstepping again, but Ignis was selfish to want to keep that smile on Noctis’ face for as long as he possibly could.

He just had to _know_.

What could make Noctis smile like that? Ignis had tried everything over the last seven years and nothing had worked. So what had?

It was not a what, but a who.

Prompto Argentum.

Noctis had made a _friend_.

(Ignis’ heart did not shatter into tiny little pieces. If there was any proof that Ignis had failed as a friend, this was it. That Noctis had found someone else who could make him smile and light up like back when they were children.)

The important thing was that Noctis was smiling.

Smiling.

Smiling every day.

Ignis could count the miracles.

“Alright Iggy, why is Prince Charmless acting like a lovesick fool?” Gladio asked.

Ignis looked up from Prompto’s file. “He made a friend,” Ignis said, still slightly stunned by the notion.

Gladio cracked his knuckles. “Right, so time to review the whole ‘sharks and blood’ speech. And I’ll pay the kid a visit.”

“No!” Ignis said, scrambling. “No, Gladio.”

Gladio looked at him surprise. That was fair. This wasn’t the first time Ignis and Gladio had to review a friend of Noctis. There was one person in elementary school who had gotten into his head that he was going to use Noctis to get the best birthday present, wasn’t really interested in being friends with Noctis. Noctis had been upset, at them for prying, at the student, at himself for falling for it and Ignis cursed as the tiny incident made Noctis withdraw even further.

“There’s nothing to suggest that Prompto Argentum is after Noctis for his money or fame or otherwise. Modest background all things considered,” Ignis said.

It was true. There were no red flags in Prompto’s file. Middle class family, decent grades, photography as a hobby, and overall a well liked boy for all that he was lacking friends before Noctis.

“Why is this kid different?” Gladio asked.

“He makes Noctis smile,” Ignis said.

“And?”

Ignis didn’t let out a frustrated sigh though it was a near thing. Gladio had never met Noctis before the Marilith’s attack. Never knew how rare Noctis’ smile and laugh really were.

“We should at least wait until Noctis brings him up willing,” Ignis compromised. That usually was the standard method; Ignis’ curiosity just got the better of him.

“And if the kid turns out to be like every other tool who tried to get close to Noctis?” Gladio asked.

Noctis would be crushed. Ignis was certain he would never see that smile again. And worst, it would be because Ignis decided to look at the other way out of a selfish desire to see Noctis _happy_. Honestly, if Prompto Argentum turned out to be another gold digger or heaven forbid an assassin laying in wait, Ignis should, would, resign for it.

“Let us hope it never comes that,” Ignis said, fervently hoping.

-.-.-

Two weeks after that first day and a week after Ignis had dug up Prompto’s file, Noctis shyly approached Ignis.

“Iggy?” Noctis asked, hesitant and unsure.

Ignis felt his heart squeezed, never liking that expression on Noctis. Instead he nudged the laundry basket towards Noctis who took the subtle cue to help Ignis with the folding of laundry.

“Yes?” Ignis said.

Noctis stiffly folded his shirt, perhaps not as neatly as it could have been, but folded nevertheless. “I made a friend at school,” Noctis said, not meeting Ignis’ eyes. His stance was tight, wound up from the tension and looking miserably resigned. “His name is Prompto Argentum.”

“Yes I know,” Ignis said, both simultaneously proud of the fact that Noctis had willingly brought up his new friend and upset that Noctis felt so resigned about sharing new friends with Ignis.

“Wait,” Noctis said, eyes growing wide. “You know? For how long?!”

Ah. Oops. Ignis hadn’t meant to let that slip out. “I looked into it about a week ago,” Ignis confessed.

Noctis stared at him incredulously. “And?”

Ignis had been at Noctis’ side for practically forever. He knew the thousands unsaid questions Noctis was asking: _‘and you didn’t tell me?’,_ _‘and did he pass your test?’, ‘and you’re okay with this?’, ‘and what did you find?’_

But the most important was: _‘and you’re not stopping this friendship?’_

Ignis helplessly shrugged. “His records were clean. So I decided the best plan of action was to wait until you were ready to tell me.”

Noctis threw himself into Ignis’ arms for a hug. Ignis easily caught him, arms wrapping around him.

“Thanks Iggy,” Noctis whispered.

“Thank you for telling me,” Ignis said. Honestly, he was grateful for that. Noctis could have tried to hide it. It warmed Ignis’ heart that at least Noctis was willing to trust him with some secrets.

Noctis pulled away, smiling so brightly that Ignis felt his heart squeeze tight.

There was that beautiful smile.

“I should warn you that Gladio will want to review his ‘Sharks and Blood’ speech with you,” Ignis said dryly.

Noctis chuckled. “I know, I know,” he said, tone still bubbling with joy. “No buying Prompto expensive gifts or using my perks as crown prince to get into places. He could be trying to use my money or fame, but I know Prompto isn't like that. Honestly, he much rather take pictures of chocobos.”

Ignis let the smile curl on his lips. “Gladio and I will have to meet him eventually.”

Noctis’ eyes took on a bright gleam. “You’ll like him, Iggy.”

Frankly, Ignis could care less if Prompto was a secretly delinquent or more uncouth individual or a bad influence, the fact that he made Noctis happy meant he already won half the battle into Ignis’ good graces.

Still. “I look forward to meeting him then,” Ignis said.

-.-.-

Noctis was laughing.

Ignis stood frozen in the doorway, hearing Noctis _laugh_ , openly and freely. When the last time Noctis had laughed like that? Not a soft chuckle, but a full laughter.

He peered around the corner, trying to see. There in the living room was Noctis and the boy who must be Prompto. They were wrestling, video game controllers abandoned and pillows were flying. Noctis laughed, tossing a pillow at Prompto, only for Prompto to duck, and launch back and attack.

The pillow hit Noctis, too busy laughing, squarely in the face.

“Hah! Take that,” Prompto shouted.

“Treason!” Noctis teased back.

“Hah! You’re the one who-” Prompto trailed off, noticing Ignis.

Noctis, realizing Prompto had stopped, twisted around. “Iggy!” he said, scrambling to his feet. He smiled at Ignis, breathless and happy. “You’re early.”

Prompto Argentum was a miracle worker in Ignis’ book.

“Well yes, I figured I would ensure you wouldn’t starve tonight,” Ignis said dryly, holding up the bag of groceries in his hand.

He couldn’t always come over to cook for Noctis. There were meetings and so much paperwork to be done, but Ignis fought for his free time and cooking for Noctis was its own reward. (Ignis was selfish. He wanted to spend time with Noctis and this was an easy way that didn’t deal with any of their respective responsibilities.)

“Thanks Specs,” Noctis said fondly. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

He blinked, remembering his manners. “Right, Prompto this is Ignis. Ignis, this is Prompto.”

‘You can’t get anymore causal then that,’ Ignis thought, amused. He would ignore the informal method.

“It is nice to meet you, Prompto,” Ignis said. “His Highness speaks highly of you.”

Noctis sputtered, blushing a bright red.

“You’re the one who makes Noct those amazing desserts that Noct won’t even let me taste them. He’s a jerk that rubs it in my face about how good they taste,” Prompto blurted out.

“They’re my reward for finishing my homework in a timely manner,” Noctis protested, blushing an even brighter red.

Ignis felt his own cheeks flushed, surprised that Noctis had told Prompto that Ignis was the one who was making Noctis desserts. That Noctis was (still) praising his desserts as _good_.

“Did you finish your homework today?” Ignis said with a light cough.

Noctis opened his mouth and quickly shut it. He turned to Prompto and said, “Prompto the next level has to wait. Chemistry homework is due tomorrow. Let’s get started.”

“If I finish my homework, do I get an amazing dessert too?” Prompto jokingly asked.

“Yes,” Ignis said, before he could even stop himself.

Prompto stared at him, stunned. His cheeks turning a light pink. He shared a look at Noctis.

“Homework?” Noctis asked.

“Homework,” Prompto agreed.

They immediately dug out their textbooks, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Ignis smiled to himself. It was good know that if nothing else, you could still bribe teenage boys through their stomachs.

-.-.-

“Specs! Look at this kitten Prompto and I found today,” Noctis said, practically _bouncing_ over to Ignis.

Ignis took Noctis’ phone, looking at the picture of an adorable white kitten. “Very cute,” he said fondly.

-.-.-

“Okay,” Gladio said one day. “You have a point about the Prompto kid.”

“Oh?” Ignis asked.

“He’s good for Noct,” Gladio said. “I thought I was going to have to fight Noct to get up for school. All I had to do was mention that Prompto was waiting for him and next thing I knew, he was up and ready for school. He’s willingly going to school cause Prompto is there.”

Ignis smiled. Yes, Prompto was good for Noctis. Three months of friendship so far and this was the most animated Noctis had been in years. Smiles were easier, laughter just as much so. Noctis was always grinning at his phone, fingers flying away at the endless text messages.

Prompto was miracle worker.

He was also easy to love. No wonder Noctis adored him. Infectious energy and his own bright smiles, Prompto was like sunshine.

“Think if I get Prompto to come to training, Noctis will stop skipping,” Gladio asked, half serious.

“Certainly won’t hurt to try.”

-.-.-

Noctis was cackling.

“Dare I ask,” Ignis said, nudging another report in front of Noctis. There were still four other reports to go through and Noctis had been distracted all evening.

Noctis handed over his phone to Ignis, grinning.

Ignis took the phone, peering at the image on the screen. It was… a purple and orange monstrosity. “What on Eos is this?” Ignis asked.

“It’s a chocobo,” Noctis said. “I’m thinking of getting it for Prompto’s birthday.”

Ignis noted the modest price, nothing too expensive. And Prompto did like chocobos, even if this thing looked nothing like an actual chocobo. But… “What did Prompto do that you’re inflicting this eyesore on him?”

Noctis just laughed harder. “Should I get one for you too?”

“Don’t you dare.”

-.-.-

Eventually, something was going to go wrong. Noctis would test the boundaries of how far he would be able to go. It was a normal teenager rebellion at its finest. Except Noctis wasn’t a normal teenager.

Ignis tried to rein in his anger, but it was hard when he was stressed out of his mind, worried sick over the possibilities.

“So, not only did I receive a call from your school about you two playing hooky,” Ignis said, voice thundering in the quiet living room. Both Prompto and Noctis didn’t look him in the eye, shrinking into themselves as they sat on the couch. “By the time I arrive there, they inform me that security had seen you two exiting school grounds. And neither of you answered your phones when I called.”

“For two hours, I couldn’t find you two, couldn’t get a hold of you,” Ignis said, letting the frustration and stress bleed into his voice. “I was getting ready to inform the King and Crownsguard to start up a search party!”

It had only been pure luck that Ignis had ran into Nyx while searching. Nyx who had seen Noctis and Prompto heading towards the arcade. It had been late enough in the day that Nyx hadn’t thought any of it, thought it was an afterschool activity.

(Normally it would have been.)

Ignis made a mental note to bake the Hero of Kingsglaive a cake as a thanks.

“What do you two have to say for yourself?” Ignis asked.

“It’s my fault,” Prompto blurted out.

That… wasn’t what Ignis was expecting.

“What, no. Shut up Prompto,” Noctis said. “It’s my fault.”

It was Noctis’ fault. Because Noctis _knew_ better than to ignore Ignis’ calls. Especially the text message that was really a code asking if Noctis was in trouble.

Ignis ground his anger into tiny bits and took a deep breath. “Noctis, please wait in your bedroom. I would like a private word with Prompto.”

“Ignis!” Noctis protested, a mulish look appearing on his face.

“Noctis, please,” Ignis half begged.

“Dude, just go,” Prompto whispered.

Noctis scowled and stormed off, slamming the door of his bedroom.

Ignis sighed, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. Sometimes he wanted to strangle Noctis.

“So, I guess this is where you tell me I can't see Noctis anymore, huh?” Prompto said.

“No,” Ignis said. He was angry, but not that angry and the minor heart attack side, they hadn't done anything too terrible. No drugs, no bad media, no PR nightmare, absolutely no assassination attempts. Frankly, this was so minor on the list of possibilities Ignis had spent the last two hours freaking out over.

“No?” Prompto asked.

Ignis sighed again. “I know this was Noctis’ idea. Please, Prompto, I only want to know why.”

Prompto bit his lip, glancing at Noctis’ bedroom door. His loyalty was admirable, but it wasn't what Ignis needed right now.

“I think he wanted just a quiet moment to himself,” Prompto finally said. “He's been pretty stressed you know.”

Ignis knew. There was a ball coming up, the news of Kingsglaive’s first real defeat and the subtle push forward that the Empire kept making. The tense dinner Noctis had with his father. All stressors for Noctis.

“So he decided to play hooky,” Ignis said.

“Yeah,” Prompto said. “The girls are school kept hounding about details about the ball and I guess that was the final straw. I didn't want him going alone, so I went with him.”

That was the one thing Prompto had done right. Ignis didn't dare to think about what would happened if Noctis had gone off by himself.

“So, you know that bridge by Robus Park? We just sat there for a couple hours. Or Noct was quiet. I just took pictures,” Prompto continued. “And then I convinced him to come with me to the arcade to make it look like we went there after school. Sorry. I didn't think about how you would react. And I guess the unknown number that kept calling my cellphone was yours.”

Ignis took another deep breath and deliberately didn't think about that secluded bridge that was far away from prying eyes and an easy kidnapping attempt location.

“Very well,” Ignis said. “The first thing we're going to do is recife the phone number situation. You're going to add mine and Gladio's to your phonebook. Don't ignore a call or text message from us. If you're busy or unable to, just return a call or text back as soon as possible.”

Prompto nodded.

“Next, you're going to take self defense lessons with Gladio. Noctis can pretend all he wants, but there is a certain element of danger that comes from hanging out with him. Then you and I are going to go over all the safety protocols in place. What to do if someone tries to kidnap Noctis, what to do if one of you get injured, how to response to certain coded text messages,” Ignis said. He didn't want it to come to, not so soon, but Prompto was clearly here to stay and Ignis would have _both_ of them safe if they're going to be pulling stunts like this.

“Lastly, the next time this happens Prompto, I want you to text me.”

“Next time?” Prompto asked.

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. “I have no doubt that this will not be the last time Noctis tries something like this.” In fact it was bound to get worst as Noctis grew older and gained even more responsibilities.

“I would prefer you two didn't skip at all, because your education is important. But I rather you skip and _tell me_ where you're going instead having a repeat of today,” Ignis finished.

“You're okay with that?” Prompto asked incredulous.

“Who do you think used to sneak out of the Citadel with Noctis?” Ignis said, equal parts tired, bitter and sad.

“I'm sorry,” Prompto blurted.

“It is fine,” Ignis said. “We will all learn from this-”

“No, not that. I mean, I am sorry about today, but I mean,” Prompto said, flailing his arms. “I, you're kinda hard to read. Oh man, that sounds horrible when I said it aloud.”

He flushed red. “I… sometimes I think you don't approve of me, of me being friends with Noct? Which understandable, I'm just… me. I'm nothing special and we probably spend too many days playing video games instead of homework and I'm always interrupting Noctis’ work. Plus you're always accommodating for me, feeding me when you didn't have to and helping me study.

“I just sometimes get the impression that resent me for, I don't know, taking over your position? Which I have no idea why because you're kinda amazing, Ignis. Noct is always waxing poetic about your food and abilities and like you're the standard I hold to myself for good grades, which I don't admittedly always reach, but I try and I don't really know why you give the impression that I could ever replace you.”

Ignis stared at Prompto, speechless. Admittedly, yes he was jealous of the way Prompto slid into the position of Noctis’ best friend, the easy way Noctis smiled and laughed around Prompto. He thought he had hid that well. Apparently not. Not if Prompto still picked it up.

Seven months after meeting Prompto, and still Ignis was still finding hidden depths.

He smiled. “Prompto,” Ignis said, measuring his words carefully. “You are never a burden. I am always happy to help tutor you and this might be a little presumptuous of me to assume, but I only cook for friends.”

Ignis paused, weighing the words in his head. “I will admit to some jealousy, but it's not entirely for the reason you think.” Prompto didn't understand the divide between advisor and friend, didn't understand that Ignis was jealous of Prompto's role as friend, that it was Prompto's only role.

“You make Noctis smile and laugh,” Ignis said.

“Not sure why he finds my corny jokes funny,” Prompto automatically said.

Ignis smiled. “Prompto, the day I met you was the first time I heard Noct laugh like that in seven years. I use to count the days in between his smiles. You succeed where I failed for the last seven years.”

Prompto stared at him with wide eyed.

“Really?” he squeaked.

“Really.”

Prompto turned somber. “Seven years… that was the assassination attempt on Noct's life.”

Ignis nodded. The full details weren't made known to the public. Few knew it was a daemon, much less a Marilith. All they knew was that Noctis had been in critical condition after an assassination attempt. “I'm sure Noct will tell you the full story one day.”

“So…” Prompto started. “It's okay to still be Noct’s friend.”

Ignis nodded. “Yes.”

“And,” Prompto looked at Ignis shyly, “it's okay to call us friends.”

“Yes,” Ignis said with a smile. “It would be my honor.”

“Okay,” Prompto said, high pitched and swaying in his seat.

“Are you okay?” Ignis asked.

“‘M fine,” Prompto said. “Just a little overwhelmed.”

Ignis squeezed his shoulder. “Take your time. When you feel well enough, you can go get Noct.”

Prompto tilted his head, curious. “Sending Noct to his room to stew was part of his punishment.”

Smart boy. Ignis’ felt his lip twitched. “Right now, he's panicking over the possibility of me ending your friendship with him and coming up with as many counter arguments and backup plans to keep being friend with you. Cruel of me, but it wouldn't be the first time I had done so.”

“Oh?”

“A story for another day,” Ignis said. “You're simply the first, as far as I can tell, who genuinely wanted to be friends with Noct. For that, I am grateful.”

“I do,” Prompto whispered, “just want go be friends with Noct. It's more than anything I could have asked for.”

“That's all I ask,” Ignis said.

Prompto took a few more deep breaths and centered himself. He stood up and went to get Noctis.

Noctis came back into the living room. A scowl scarring his face and eyes burning with fire and gold, ready to fight.

“I'm not breaking up your friendship with Prompto,” Ignis said before Noctis could say anything.

And just like that, the wind was out of Noctis' sails, fire dying. He blinked, looking startled.

“I am, however, not baking any desserts for you two for a week,” Ignis continued. “That's no excuse for not completing your homework in a timely manner and getting good grades on your test. I will extend the no dessert punishment if I find out you are falling behind.”

Prompto let out a strangled noise.

“I'm also taking away your video games for the week,” Ignis said. “And Noct, I will be informing Gladio about this incident and he will decide what kind of hellish training he wants to put you through for your blatant disregard for your safety.”

This time Noctis made a strangled noise.

“Also, Noctis,” Ignis said, using his full name and not beloved nickname. “The next time you do this, I'm accepting the next ten interview requests on your behalf and telling your father about your pet project regarding your 113 ancestors in Old Lucian.”

“I don't have a pet project like that,” Noctis protested.

“I know that, you know that, but your father will look forward to your presentation regardless,” Ignis said.

Noctis looked at him horrified. “Harsh, Specs, harsh.”

Ignis shrugged. “Now I think we've learned our lesson, correct?”

Prompto and Noctis numbly nodded.

“Good, I brought your homework from today. Let's get started,” Ignis said.

These two were going to be the death of him.

-.-.-

Later, after studying was done, dinner was finished, Prompto had left for the night and Ignis was packing to leave as well, Noctis reached out to grab Ignis’ sleeve before he went out the door.

“Yes?” Ignis asked.

Noctis took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. “I'm sorry,” he said, “about today. It was stupid and I should have known better.”

“Oh Noct,” Ignis said with that same quiet patience that always wore him down. “All I ask is that next time, you remember those procedures are as much for your safety as my peace of mind. Next time just tell me you want some quiet time.”

Noctis fidgeted guilty. “Yeah, I know.”

He hesitant. “Can you stay tonight?” he asked.

Ignis shouldn't. He was still angry after this afternoon and staying was like giving a reward. But… Ignis had been at Noctis’ side for practically forever. Ignis would, did, indulge Noctis in his every whim.

“I suppose you want me to read you the next chapter,” Ignis said, slipping off his shoes and setting his bag back on the floor.

Noctis smiled. It wasn't the same smile that Ignis remembered from his memories. It wasn't the same smile he gave Prompto. This was softer, gentler and still very fond. “Yeah, they were about to find out was behind the door.”

Ignis smiled back. “Indeed.”

So maybe Ignis wasn't Noctis’ best friend anymore, but he was still Noctis’ first friend. Prompto was still a darling and good fit for Noctis and the most important thing was Noctis was happy. Maybe they just needed to find new ways to express themselves. Maybe it was a part of growing up.

And Ignis was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignis and Noctis' friendship in contrast to Prompto and Noctis' friendship is so bloody fascinating. Especially when you consider that Ignis used to be the one Noctis used to get in trouble with. Where did it shift? Why did it shift? Just growing up? I have so many questions. And it's fun when you view it the different way Ignis and Prompto are friends to Noctis (and are friends with each other.) idk, I just have a lot of thoughts. 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
